warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Plasmor Arca
.}} La Plasmor Arca es una escopeta de plasma construida por la facción Corpus, dispara pulsos de . Es parte de la serie de armas Arca, que incluye el Scisco Arca y Titron Arca. Características Esta armas ofrece gran cantidad de daño de . 'Ventajas' *Buena probabilidad de crítico. *Alta probabilidad de estado. **Es innato el daño de le otorga un buen control de multitudes cuando se usa correctamente, ya que los enemigos se confundirán y se atacarán unos a otros. *Daño base muy alto. **El quinto daño base más alto de todas las escopetas, después de: Drakgoon, Tigris, Tigris Sancti y Tigris Prime. *Munición muy eficiente. *Los disparos harán que el enemigo se tambalé y sea derrotado con una buena eficacia debido al daño de . *2 metros innatos de daño de al disparar contra los cuerpos de los enemigos. Si la parte esférica central de cada disparo conecta con una pared o cubierta de cualquier tipo, que se disipará por completo. *~ 60% más grande el FoV al apuntar (menos zoom) que cubre tiros anchos mientras que apunta más fácil. *Aceleración fatal se puede agregar para aumentar el rangos de alcance y caída en un 40%. 'Desventajas' *Gran reducción de la caída de daños. *Tiempo largo de recarga. *Baja cadencia de fuego. *No va a perforar a través de enemigos si el proyectil de plasma golpea directamente por el centro. *Alcance máximo limitado a 30 metros antes de que desaparezca el proyectil. *El daño de se reduce contra los tipos de salud Infestada y Fosilizada. Notas *Ya que es una escopeta de pulsos, las modificaciones de precisión parecen no tener ningún efecto de propagación. **Sin embargo Dispersión cruel, desaprovecha la precisión haciendo que los disparos salgan violentamente, utilícelos bajo su propio criterio. ***Esto se puede contrarrestar con Cámara infernal, que hará que el arma dispare 2-3 pulsos de energía. ***Un posible error, Proyectil viciado no contrarresta la disminución de la precisión de Dispersión cruel en ninguna medida razonable. Lo que significa que si instala ambos, la precisión aún será significativamente menor. *El pulso del arma tiene un alcance de 30 m. *Los disparos causaran daño de si el objetivo está dentro de los primeros 15 m. *Tiene un zoom reducido en aproximadamente un 60% cuando se apunta. *Mientras que el arma usa mods de escopeta y se clasifica como una escopeta, no usa mecánicas de estado estándar de escopeta, debido a que no tiene pellets. Esto significa que el estado es mucho más confiable por disparo. *Si bien la probabilidad crítica del arma es buena, el daño crítico es solo un poco mejor de lo normal, pero aún puede ser extremo en los disparos en la cabeza, lo cual es fácil de lograr para esta arma debido a la mecánica de pulso. Consejos *Debido a que la caída del rango y daño está determinada por la velocidad de proyectil del arma, al agregar Aceleración fatal aumentará los límites de alcance y caída en un 40%, hasta 14 m de caída mínima y 28 m de caída máxima, además de aumentar el alcance a 42 m. *Debido a su daño innato de , el arma puede usar otros tipos de daños elementales y elementales duales que usan daño de o daño de , como daño de eficaz contra Grineer o daño de eficaz contra Corpus. *Consecuentemente el daño de del arma a rango medio o inferior puede anular la necesidad de usar daño de para el control de multitudes, permitiendo que el jugador use daño de en cambio, que ralentiza a los enemigos y extiende la duración del estado de aturdimiento a los enemigos. **Esto también permite que el arma tenga las ventajas y desventajas que trae el daño por . *Los pasillos cortos favorecen mucho a esta arma, ya que unos pocos pulsos son normalmente suficientes para hacer un corto trabajo de los grupos enemigos, siempre y cuando no existan Eximus Árticos o Tripulantes Anuladores, y los daños de y adicionales mantendrán a los enemigos a raya. **La aplicación de los mods Fuerza buscadora y Furia buscadora harán que esta arma sea aún más mortífera en dichos corredores. Curiosidades *El cargador para el arma es un cilindro de metal, que gira en el sentido de las agujas del reloj después de disparar cada disparo y bombear el mecanismo. No se expulsan proyectiles con cada descarga, lo que tal vez implica que el cilindro está lleno de baterías o células de energía, que se han agotado de una sola descarga y deben girarse para colocar una nueva celda en su lugar. Historial de actualizaciones *El tamaño de cargador aumentó de 6 a 10 *Se corrigió el Arca Plasmor que inflige 0 daños en los disparos en la cabeza. *Headshots no longer deal bonus damage. **The Arca Plasmor was designed to hit multiple targets with a high-status chance, but with wide wave projectiles and inherent punch-through, a single shot could result in multiple headshots. With it being a shotgun, it was never intended to behave as a precision weapon, and the bonus pushed it too far out of that mold. **Headshots should still deal damage (without the multiplier). *Introducida }} en:Arca Plasmor Categoría:Escopeta